fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Misaki Raimu
is a minor character of the 2018 anime Chubby Utahime. Misaki Raimu is one of the main characters of the manga series Tricolor: Blaze Cats. Raimu is a young girl who loves poems and stories. She seems to be calm and sweet but is actually pretty strict. Her alter ego is , the Blaze Cat of earth. Appearance Raimu has brown hair that reaches to her knees. Her eye color is golden. She has a part of her hair tied into a small pun at the right side of her head. The bun is hold by a lime green ribbon, which reaches to Raimu's hips. Raimu is usually seen wearing blue 3/4 long jeans with clover charms attached to her jeans. She wears a green large top that is tied to her body by a brown rope. And underneath, she wears a black tank top. She wears brown leather boots. Personality Raimu is a young girl who loves poems and stories. She also loves to write such texts. She likes to be alone in nature to just watch how the nature lives. She is usually calm and nice but has a pretty bad temper, much like Akane. Akane and Raimu tend to get in fights a lot due to that. But unlike Akane, Raimu can calm down again fast and tries to understand others feelings and their opinions. Relationships Family *'Misaki Mido:' Raimu's younger brother, who still attends the first year in middle school. Raimu and Mido get into fights pretty fast and never can talk with each other peacefully. Friends *'Nohara Akane:' Akane is not only the captain of the cheerleading team but also student council president of her school. Akane and Raimu usually get into fights because of Akane's temper. *'Shinonome Aomi: '''The vice president of the student council and Akane's right hand. Aomi is a little stubborn but loves cute things. When Akane and Raimu fight, Aomi tries to calm them down. Etymology - means "cape" or "promontory". But Misaki is also a synonyme for meaning "small peninsula". - Raimu comes from "coming" or "next", combined with meaning "dream". So Raimu means "coming dream" or "next dream". But if Raimu is written in Katakana ライム, it means "lime", which is a shade of green. '''Blaze Fiorella' - Blaze Fiorella is Raimu's alter ego. Fiorella comes from Italian fiore "flower" combined with a diminutive suffix.http://www.behindthename.com/name/fiorella Magical Blaze Cat Blaze Fiorella Blaze Fiorella is the alter ego of Raimu. She is the blaze cat of earth and the protector of the blaze cats. Fiorella's theme color is green and her catchphrase is . Her transformation item is the Blaze Pearl. Blaze Fiorella's hair has the same length as Raimu's. The color changes from brown to jungle green. She wears a little larger ribbon in her hair, which is yellow colored. Her outfit consits of a silver armor covering her body. She wears a green skirt and green boots with yellow trims. She wears yellow arm protectors and a cyan colored shoulder armor at her shoulders. At her chest, she wears a green ribbon, where her Blaze Pearl is attached to. Her eye color changes to mint green. Attacks One of Fiorella's attacks were seen when Mayu and the others read the manga chapters, this attack was: * - Fiorella's first attack that was first seen in the first chapter. To use it, she summons three big, pink colored blossoms to protect the people she wants to save. She casts the words "Protect, flower of Hearts!" and the blossoms grow around the group of people. Once she shouts: "Blossom Shield!", the shield reflects all attacks of the enemies. Another attack was shown, when the Chubby Utahimes were trapped inside the story and fought alongside the Blaze Cats: * - Fiorella's attack that she uses in episode 36. For the attack, she summons large sunflowers which start spinning when Fiorella shouts: "Infinity Mirror" and turn into flower shaped mirrors, that reflect the attacks of others and protects everyone inside the barrier from any attacks. The Mirror also moves when Fiorella starts walking. The attack is usually seen combined with Selene and Cheyenne's attacks. Music For the 20th anniversary of the Tricolor: Blaze Cats series, a special character theme song album has been produced. The album consists of two CDs with songs sung by the actresses and actors, that performed the voice for the main characters in Tricolor: Blaze Cats The Movie from 2013. The album was released under the name and includes songs recorded for Shinonome Aomi. Her songs were recorded by Yūki Aoi. Trivia *Fiorella represents the protecting flowers. *Information from the Blaze Cats Fanbook (as said by Taromaro): **Her favorite animals are cats, dogs and mouses. **Raimu's blood type is A+. **Raimu is afraid of spiders, bugs and darkness. **Raimu's favorite food is Tamagoyaki. **Raimu's favorite author is "Luther M. Blackville". **Raimu's favorite colors are purple and orange. **Raimu's star sign is Virgo. Gallery References Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Category:Magical Warrior: Chubby Utahime Characters Category:Characters Category:Green Magical Girls Category:Magical Girl Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Female Category:FairySina Characters Category:Tricolor: Blaze Cats